


Bring the Ship Home

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Docking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know how to bring this up.” And there it is. Dean turns the ache he feels into a tightened jaw, guarding against whatever Cas says next, which inexplicably turns out to be, “The article I read said this act was best performed silently but I don’t understand how to make that work.”</p><p>In the darkened room, Dean blinks a couple of times in confusion. What the hell? “What article? What act?”</p><p>“Docking.”</p><p>Dean pushes up on one elbow to look at Cas, relieved that Cas hasn’t stopped touching him completely even if it’s merely a hand trailing over his bicep. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I…saw it on the internet and wanted to try it, but—“</p><p>Even without details, Dean is a strange mixture of horrified and turned on, but first he has an important question. “Wait, whose laptop were you using?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the Ship Home

Dean lets himself settle heavily against the mattress as Cas kisses a line down his neck. He wonders again—as he does every time Cas has his hands or mouth on him—why he’d waited so long to give in to this. They’ve been together for a couple of months now and every day there’s that twinge of self-flagellation but more and more it’s being surpassed by overwhelming pleasure. (Sometimes literally. Earlier this week he’d had to turn his pillow over after Cas fucked him from behind into such slack-jawed ecstasy that it left him in a pool of his own drool.)

Any trepidation he initially felt about their physical relationship is long gone, and he sighs happily as Cas covers the territory between his neck and chest, anticipating the first flick of his tongue across a nipple. He runs his hands up and down Cas’s back, kneading at the muscles of his shoulders and slipping them into his messy hair when Cas reaches down to put a hand on his cock. A shiver of arousal shudders through Dean not just at the touch but in anticipation of whatever Cas may have in store for them tonight. His brain flips through a number of possibilities, each of them better than the next.

Cas slowly works his way back up nibbling at the juncture of Dean’s neck and shoulder. His cock drags deliciously against Dean’s thigh and Dean shifts slightly to bring them together. Cas reaches between them and _hell yes_ , Dean is definitely on board with this, but then his hand moves to Dean’s hip, fingertips resting gently there.

When he moves his hand again to Dean’s cock, this time with a hesitant touch and his face tucked against Dean’s neck, Dean touches his shoulder. “Cas?”

Cas rolls off of him and Dean does his best to tamp down the panic. This was always going to happen, it was only a matter of when. Of course Cas is tired of him, for God’s sake look at the way he’s been lying there focused on only his own pleasure.

“I don’t know how to bring this up.” And there it is. Dean turns the ache he feels into a tightened jaw, guarding against whatever Cas says next, which inexplicably turns out to be, “The article I read said this act was best performed silently but I don’t understand how to make that work.”

In the darkened room, Dean blinks a couple of times in confusion. _What the hell?_ “What article? What act?”

“Docking.”

Dean pushes up on one elbow to look at Cas, relieved that Cas hasn’t stopped touching him completely even if it’s merely a hand trailing over his bicep. “What are you talking about?”

“I…saw it on the internet and wanted to try it, but—“

Even without details, Dean is a strange mixture of horrified and turned on, but first he has an important question. “Wait, whose laptop were you using?”

Cas sits up and reaches over to the bedside table to switch on the lamp. “Yours, of course.” Before Dean can decide if that’s good or bad, Cas continues. “The article said I could simply state aloud that I desire my foreskin around your cockhead.”

Dean stares at him, wide-eyed. Then he flops back down onto the pillow. “How about you go get my computer.”

Cas gets out of bed and even though Dean still isn’t sure what’s going on, he consoles himself with the view of Cas walking naked across the room. Back in bed, he opens it up and types few words into the search bar. “Perhaps a visual would help.”

Once he’s found what he’s looking for, he turns the screen toward Dean, who immediately sits up and grabs it out of his hands for a closer look. “What the…did that one guy’s dick _eat_ the other one?”

Cas gestures at the gif. “No, Dean. The end of this penis is merely encased in the other’s foreskin.”

“This is what you want to do?” Cas frowns and Dean quickly adds, “I’m just trying to wrap my head around—” He smirks at Cas. “Heh, see what I did there?”

Dean looks at the screen again. Cas (well, Jimmy, technically) is the uncut one so apparently Dean’s going to be the dock _ee_ , as it were. The foreskin is stretched to what Dean would consider to be a worrying level. “Isn’t that going to hurt?”

“I believe I can use my grace to assist in the process.”

“Dude, you’re going to mojo your foreskin bigger? Or _stretchier_?” Cas shrugs a little and Dean can see a flush creeping across his cheeks. “Is it going to stay that way?”

He’s answered with a single raised eyebrow.

Another look at the computer screen has Dean intrigued. Whatever the hell is happening there, there’s a nice, smooth rhythm involved which looks pretty good. He glances over at Cas who is awaiting his response. Closing the laptop and setting it on the floor, Dean lies back down and stretches with some gratuitous angling toward Cas. “You haven’t steered me wrong yet, so have at it.”

He doesn’t miss the hungry look in Cas’s eyes as he surveys him from head to toe. “On your knees.”

Dean feels his pulse pounding in his ears as he hurries to obey, pushing the covers out of the way as he kneels on the mattress. Cas kneels across from him and Dean looks down between them, wondering how this is going to go, but Cas reaches to cup his face with both hands and kiss him.

“Thank you,” Cas says, with that tiny smile that’s mostly in his eyes.

It starts as nothing more than a make-out session, easy kisses deepening as tongues explore. Dean nudges Cas’s head back as he traverses the long line of his neck, kissing and nipping down and back up then along his jaw to scrape his teeth over Cas’s earlobe. Kneeling across from each other provides easy access for wandering hands and Cas uses both of his to twist and pinch Dean’s nipples. Dean skims his hands over Cas’s back, curving them forward around his waist to run his thumbs over jutting hipbones on his way to the sensitive skin below his belly button, scratching lightly through the nest of dark curls there.

Cas surges forward and their cocks slide together and Dean tenses a little, waiting for what comes next, but Cas eases back and bends forward to lick at Dean’s already hardened nipple while he strokes his cock with a light, easy grip.

Dean kisses the top of his head, running fingers through his hair and it isn’t long until they’re right back where they were before the internet interlude, both hard and leaking and breathless.

When Dean moans at the feel of Cas’s tongue delving into his ear, Cas pulls back. Dean watches as he strokes his own cock a few times, pushing the foreskin down, then extending it on the upstroke, pinching lightly at the tip to stretch and elongate it. Dean reaches for his own cock, but Cas pushes his hand away and Dean kneels and tries to catch his breath, mesmerized by the motion of Cas’s hand.

Finally, Cas takes Dean’s cock by the base, lining it up with his own. Circling his own cock with his other hand, he upstrokes again, trying to position the foreskin properly. When it doesn’t work the first time, he slides his hand up Dean’s shaft, holding them both steadily. This time, Dean feels the delicate skin glide over the head of his cock, warm and tight, and he gasps at the sensation.

Cas uses one hand where they overlap to hold them together, stroking back and forth. When Dean tries moving his hips a little, his cock slips out and he starts to apologize. But Cas just lines them up again, this time a little bit offset. When he joins them together, Dean’s cock slips under Cas’s and he feels them rub together, all the while encased in the surprisingly stretchy foreskin. Cas holds them together again, but this time, he rotates his fingers to manipulate them into a gentle rolling motion. It’s just the first few inches that overlap, but the feeling of them swirling over and over each other in the confined space is new and overwhelming.

Dean braces his hands on Cas’s shoulder as he continues to stroke them both. Cas winds his other hand down to cup and squeeze Dean’s balls, teasing at the skin behind them.  He checks Cas’s face to make sure this is ok for him and finds Cas staring at where they are joined together.

It looks weird, he can’t deny it, like his dick is waiting to burst free from some sort of chrysalis, but there’s something hypnotizing about it. It’s nothing he’s ever done before and it’s undeniably intimate.

And it’s _good_ , tight and hot, and just as Dean is thinking he needs a little bit more, Cas readjusts them so they’re head to head and tightens his grip to stroke them right where they meet, faster and faster, the sensation so focused and concentrated on the head of his cock that Dean would writhe from pleasure if he weren’t afraid of breaking the contact. He digs his fingers into Cas’s shoulders, as a wave of heat runs through him, coiling and building until it breaks and he climaxes, watching in fascination as his come bulges under Cas’s foreskin, filling the empty spaces.

Cas strokes them gently for a few more seconds until Dean drops back on his heels, pulse beginning to slow. He stretches out his burning thighs and lies back on the bed, mouth parted to try and catch his breath.

Before he even can, Cas straddles his chest, still holding the tip of his cock.  Poised above him, Cas slowly glides his fingers back and Dean sees his own come leak out and into his waiting mouth. Dean licks him clean, then takes him firmly by the hips, encouraging him on wordlessly. Cas fucks into his mouth as Dean drags his tongue up and down, flicking at the sensitive spots on the underside until Cas is moaning with every movement of his hips.

When Cas suddenly pulls free, Dean lies back, eyes closed and waits for the now-familiar stripes of wet heat to crisscross his face. He trails two fingers across his cheek to coat them and sucks them into his mouth, adding the salty taste of Cas to his own.

Cas runs his thumb over Dean’s lower lip and gazes at him with such adoration that Dean would squirm under it, but he's currently too satisfied to move.

He smiles at Cas. “Time to get you your own laptop.”

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Chandra](http://pecanpie.co.vu/).
> 
> With invaluable help and support from the Agincourt Agitators! Special thanks to [warkitt3nz](http://warkitt3nz.tumblr.com) for finding [the article](http://www.keepstill.com/advice/reservations-about-asking-a-boyfriend-to-try-docking.html) Cas was quoting. (Honestly, it's a thing of hilarious beauty but be warned for an NSFW photo on that page!) and to [emmyloo03](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03) for the brilliant title.
> 
> And in case you thought "docking" and "cute" could never be used in the same sentence. (Technically NSFW as well) [Docking: A Love Story](http://jellyprimate.tumblr.com/post/102635245580/docking-a-love-story-hooray-for-another-strange)
> 
> I don't even know how this happened and I apologize to everyone.


End file.
